Christmas From An Angel
by Sakura's Hope
Summary: Sasuke thinks Christmas will be like any other holiday. Lonely and stupid. But perhaps this one is better than he thought... Pairings: SakuxSasu HinaxNaru [COMPLETE]


**Christmas From An Angel**

Authoress note (Starry): Wow, I can't believe many people like our stories. Anyways we promised you a Christmas story so here you go! Sorry if we keep this story way pass Christmas; don't hesitate to tell us to delete it since Christmas is over!

* * *

**Christmas From An Angel**

**One-shot**

**Maybe Christmas is Really Great**

**Pairings: NaruxHina SakuxSasu**

**Rated: K**

**By: Starlight Wash**

'_Christmas'- _thought

'Christmas'- text

'**Christmas'- **Kyuubi

'**_Christmas'- Inner Sakura_**

'**_Christmas'_**- Animals

* * *

Sasuke groaned, today was your typical great holiday he despised, today was Christmas! _'I_ _swear, why do you have a holiday called Christmas?'_

"Cheer up Sasuke-teme! Today's a holiday. The holiday's like a gift from an angel!" yelled Naruto. sakura rolled her eyes.

'_Leave it to Naruto for ruining the quiet atmosphere!' _she thought.

"Well bye! Kakashi-sensei said today is training-free so I'm going to go eat ramen with Hina-chan!" yelled Naruto... again.

Sakura smiled. _'Though he is quite the romantic.'_

"Aa, remember to not hurt her Naruto... or... perhaps you would like to see the Legendary Back Foot Kick customized and famous by Tsunade-shishou?" asked Sakura while grinning evilly. Naruto gulped.

"O-of course I'll take care of her." he said.

"Good, now we all need to get on some warm clothes." said Sakura shivering. Sasuke and growled as a snowflake fell on his nose.

"It's...snowing?" said Sakura.

'_Which means they must be freezing to death!' _she thought She immediately ran home.

"What's with her?" Sasuke said to no one in particular.

* * *

Sakura opened her closet. 'This seems warm enough.' she thought. 

'**_No duh! I can't believe it's snowing! They must be dead by now!' _**

'_Don't say such things and get back in my head!' _

'_**Fine!'**_

Sakura had taken out a white wool turtle neck long sleeve shirt with the symbol of her clan on the back in red, short warm red gloves, midnight black baggy pants tucked in coffee brown/light brown winter boots (Sunny: Like the ones with cotton and stuff), a warm dark gray scarf, and a wool white winter hat. She put on gloss on her lips of course and sparkles for eyeshadow and peachy blush. She got out a rather large green blanket with her white clan symbol on of course with petals of cherry blossoms in shades of red, white, and pink scattered on a few places.

She quickly ran into the house and bumped into someone. "Gomen I wasn't looking where I was going!" she apologized and kept running. The boy got up and frowned.

He followed her quietly. _'I have to tell her... today...'_

* * *

Hinata patiently waited for Naruto on the ramen stand. She was wearing a pink wool turtle neck shirt, her usual sweater over it, a black cotton mini skirt with shorts under, long black leather boots that reached the tip of the mini skirt, white gloves, and a light pink wool scarf. Naruto ran over to Ichiraku panting a lot. "Gomenasai Hina-chan! I had to change!" yelled Naruto. Hinata smiled and he blushed. He was wearing an orange long sleeve shirt, a black fish net shirt over it, black pants, and an orange scarf. 

"I-it's a-a-alright Naruto-k-kun. It w-was o-only two m-m-minutes." said Hinata.

"TWO MINUTES!"

She nodded.

"I was supposed to be here five minutes ago, not two!" he yelled.

"You're exaggerating a-a l-little too m-much, Naruto-k-k-kun." said Hinata.

He nodded and pouted. "I won't be late next time!" he promised.

'_That's my Naruto-kun.'_ thought Hinata.

She smiled again.

"Ne ojii-san, two miso ramen please!" shouted Naruto.

"Hai, hai Naruto-kun!"

Sakura walked into a dark alley. There sitting on the ground was a large brown basket with a pink cloths on top with what looked like five baby puppies, a brown father dog and a white mother dog.

The first puppy was a snow white puppy like the mom with tinges of black on the ears. He was Kokoro.

The second was plain caramel colored. She was Misa.

The third was brown with white tinges on the ears. She was Cakeka.

The fourth was snowy white, just white. He was Fubuki.

The fifth was brown with white tinges on its paws. She was Kaho.

The mother was Tenshi.

The father was Kenku.

"Ohayo everybody. I hope you're not freezing cold." said Sakura.

"**_I'm kinda cold, Sakura-nee-chan."_** said Kaho shyly, yes said.

"That's why I got you guys one of my favorite blankets." said Sakura.

She pulled the blanket on top of the basket and left a hole for them to breathe.

"I'll be back tomorrow to take you to my house. My father approved of talking dogs from scroll. So did my mom. They are ninjas." said Sakura. Tenshi nodded in approve. Kenku barked in agreement. Sakura did a vanishing technique and the basket with the blanket and everything in it was invisible. She placed them on a cherry blossom tree in the Sakura Tenshi Yuenchi (Park).

The boy was astonished as she left. 'Scroll talking dogs?'

"Ne Hina-chan did you have a good lunch?" asked Naruto. Hinata smiled kindly.

"Aa, Naruto-kun. I-it was w-well d-deserved." said Hinata. Naruto grinned.

"Can I walk you home?" asked Naruto. Hinata had an astonished face.

"Hai!"

Naruto looked at the mansion. It was like any Japanese mansion. Big with slide wooden doors.

"A-arigato Naruto-k-kun. F-for walking m-me h-h-home that is." said Hinata.

"No problem Hinata-chan!" he answered. He planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. **'Good job, boy!'**

"Oiyasuminasai (Good night) my Tenshi (angel)." he said and in a flash he left. Hinata smiled and walked in. She was awarded with a huge hug from Hanabi. She wore a light pink snow outfit.

"Did he treat you right?" Hanabi asked.

"Hai, he did just great." said Hinata. The two walked into their shared rooms. _'Oiyasumi_ (Moon Lady: How do you spell it?) _my Kitsune_ (Fox... I think).' thought Hinata.

* * *

The next day... 

Sakura woke up with a jump, the snow was gone. She decided to put on some casual clothes since there wasn't training today either. She put on a black shirt with a lily pad imprinted on it and jeans with patterns of lilies on the left. She wore black boots and tied her hair in a high ponytail with a black ribbon.

She walked to the alley from yesterday and felt a familiar chakra nearby. She took out a dagger from her weapons pouch that was tied around her waist. "Who's there!" she shouted. A black blur jumped from the tree.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"Training."

"Oh, well I gotta go, bye!" said Sakura. She became a black and white mixed with blue and pink blur and ran to the alley. Sasuke was in hot pursuit.

Sakura carried the basket to her house and laid it on a cozy yet small black bed. The puppies jumped out to their new home.

"**_This is perfect Sakura. Thank you."_** said Kenku.

"You're welcome, Kenku-sama. I gotta go now!" said Sakura.

"**_Sakura-chan, somebody is knocking on the door._**" said Cakeka. Sakura walked to the door. She had taken off her boots and now wore white fuzzy slippers.

"Hai, hai!"

She opened the door to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, did you need something." said Sakura with a happy face.

"Um...uh...iie...I... just happened to walk by. Well bye." said Sasuke nervously. Yes, The Uchiha Sasuke can get nervous. He was sweating miraculously.

"Ok." said Sakura. She was about to close the door when he stepped inside. She was confused as he closed the door gently. He led her to the living room and took off his shoes to put on dark blue fuzzy slippers near the door. They sat on the couch, Sakura with her hands clasped and him sweating.

'_Should I just tell her?' _

He caught her by surprise as he suddenly kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes. She was surprised, but wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as well. They stopped to get some air.

"Sakura... I... just... Ashiteru (I love you)." he said. Sakura cried. 'Did I make her cry?' he thought. She hugged him with force causing them to fall and roll on the ground.

"ASHITERU SASUKE-KUN!" she cried. He smiled and hugged her as well. They looked into each other's eyes and slowly kissed again, but this time gently and more passionate.

'_Maybe Christmas wasn't all bad... damn perhaps even Naruto is right. Christmas is from an Angel and only happy when an angel is with you... Sakura.'_ he thought.

_Owari_

* * *

Moon Lady: Merry Christmas everybody. 

Starry: Happy New Years as well!

Sunny: Have a happy life with no drugs or cigarettes!

R&R!


End file.
